The muscle groups in the arms and legs are separated from each other by thick layers of tissue called fascia. Inside each layer of fascia is a confined space, called a compartment, that includes the muscle tissue, nerves, and blood vessels.
Following trauma to the arm and leg muscles, the fascia, unlike other body tissues, are unable to expand. If a compartment swells and the pressure within that compartment increases, the muscles, blood vessels, and nerves contained therein can be compressed, creating a condition called compartment syndrome. At the very least, as a result of compartment syndrome, a patient can experience pain. However, if the pressure in the compartment is high enough, blood flow to the compartment will be blocked, causing permanent injury to the muscle and nerves.
Current treatments for compartment syndrome and other fascial conditions include a fasciotomy, which involves surgically opening the skin, superficial fascia, fat, and overlying muscle to gain access to the deep fascia that confines the compartment. Once access is gained to the deep fascia, the deep fascia is cut to create an opening wide enough to relieve the pressure within the compartment and restore blood flow. This opening is generally left open, and is closed 48 to 72 hours later during a second surgery. While effective, a fasciotomy is quite invasive, and it creates another wound in tissue that is already injured. Moreover, the fasciotomy requires a sterile environment and time for the blood flow to restore, both of which may not always be available.
Accordingly, there remains a need for improved surgical devices and methods, and in particular, improved devices and methods for treating and preventing compartment syndrome in tissue enclosed by the fascia.